


Titanic

by Michaelgordonclitoris



Category: Avengers, Captain America, MCU, Marvel, Marvel MCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Steve, Frottage, Gay Sex, Historical AU, M/M, Skinny Steve, Titanic - Freeform, Titanic AU, Top Bucky, bucky doesnt have a metal arm, preserum steve, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgordonclitoris/pseuds/Michaelgordonclitoris
Summary: Just a titanic AU. Sort of follows the jack and rose story but not much





	Titanic

James Barnes was a sight to behold and Steve knew it from the moment he saw him on that ship. Though Steve was scrawny and weak he knew he had to take his chance while he could. James could easily hurt Steve if he said the wrong thing, if he assumed incorrectly, or if he offended the much larger man. So the first time he spoke to him he planned to tread carefully, planned to, being the key point. Things didn't exactly go as he had thought they would. 

After convincing the larger man to not jump of the bow of the ship they became a bit innocently closer. Steve had no idea that James was always thinking similarly to Steve, to tread carefully, not let lingering touches last too long, not say anything that might seem suspicious, not look at him the wrong way. James obviously knew that the much smaller boy could not hurt him but didn't want to risk him telling anyone, especially not his family on the trip with him. But every glance continuously got longer, every touch of Steve's hand on Bucky's chest from laughing became more tortuous, and every time he saw Steve drawing in the leather bound journal he felt such an intense urge to watch him draw for hours. 

It seemed that the small boy always kept that journal close to him very defensively. Bucky was so curious as to what he was drawing, the only time Steve let him watch was when the blonde man was drawing a flower that fell off of one of the centerpieces, but any other time Bucky would come near the opposite boy would shut and tie up his journal and try to change the subject to anything other than drawing or art. Bucky became suspicious, the need to see what beautiful art he must be hiding became insatiable for him, until one day he snuck up behind him and got what he wanted, just a glimpse of his own face drawn on the page made him feel ten times more nervous yet also relieved at the same time. Of course Bucky would never want to make Steve feel embarrassed though so he pretended he saw nothing and sat down next to his friend. He watched Steve do the usual, close the journal, tie it, and blush slightly. 

The way Bucky looked in the light stunned Steve for a moment. When Bucky sat down Steve was taken aback by the way his hair looked in the sunshine on the deck of the boat, the way his body flexed under his coat, covering most of his body. That damn coat. Steve had tried to imagine what Bucky’s body could possibly look like but because of the brisk weather he could never figure out his figure from under the coat. 

After a while of talking and eating some food that Bucky had ordered for the two of them, teasing that Steve needed it to gain some meat on his bones, they decided to head back to Bucky’s suite. The sun was still up but was starting to fall and was making it much too cold to bear for the smaller boy. He always did get colder so much easier as his body never insulated him well. When he was cold his skin would turn a bit blueish-purple, but would turn pink at the touch of a warm hand. Bucky could tell his shivering was getting to be too much and insisted they head back. 

Once back in James room Steve left for only a moment to use the restroom, his journal sat on the coffee table right in front of the couch where Bucky threw his coat and sat. As soon as he realized the placement of the journal and how it was completely alone the urge to just take a peek was uncontrollable. ‘Just for a second. He’ll never know’, he thought and opened it quickly to just get a glimpse. Buckys cold skin turned hot when he opened it up to a random page. 

The first page he saw was a drawing of himself shirtless, a duvet just barely covering over his waist and one hand in his hair. He flips to the next page out of curiosity and it seems that the drawings increasingly got more provocative. James felt like he could get in trouble just for looking at this, the fact that Steve would be brave enough to draw these was shocking to him. It was obvious though that Steve didn't like the drawings much, small notes in the margins reading “cant get the proportions right,” and such were the hint to that. In some, Bucky seemed a bit too fit compared to reality and in some of them a bit too skinny. Now he couldn’t stop himself from looking at a few more and comes across the drawings of him completely nude. Though James had no idea of knowing, Steve had never seen another mans genitals besides his own, and pornography that graphic was almost unheard of at the time, because of this Steve tended to draw Bucky as very well endowed, assuming that he must be much larger than himself due to the difference in body size and health. 

Steve comes back into the room nonchalantly until he sees James looking at the small booklet and gasps, “I…” he stutters and then says nothing at all.

James clears his throat and turns over to his direction, “A bit generous,” he chuckles making a remark on how large he appeared in the drawing.

Steve blushes and apologizes profusely, “I’m so sorry, please dont tell anyone or hurt me...I- I’ll go, I promise,” he rambles terrified.

“I won't tell anyone,” James shakes his head as if it were obvious and looks at him surprised he would think that. 

Steve nods thankfully and goes to grab his coat but James grabs his arm gently as to not bruise the small boys gentle, soft skin, “Where are you going?” He looks disappointed and Steve doesn't know if he’s messing with him or not, “Wouldn’t it be easier to draw with a reference?” James tilts his head after he asks the question, genuinely wondering but also offering something Steve never expected. 

Steve feels his throat tighten but nods, “y-you’re always wearing a coat. I could never figure you out, and I don’t know too much about anatomy…” he mumbles and Bucky understands what he means and nods. 

James lets go of Steve’s arm and starts to unbutton his shirt without looking down, making sure Steve doesn't get too frightened and try to run off. Once his shirt and tie are off he scoots back toward the couch and undresses the rest of the way. 

If Steve’s tight throat had loosened any it had tightened up again from nerves as soon as he was finally able to witness bucky’s full naked body. 

Bucky shivered slightly from being vulnerable to the rooms air and gently lays down on the couch, “You can pose me differently if this isn’t right,” he assures the younger boy, even Bucky isn’t completely sure of everything he’s doing currently. 

Steve shakes his head and shakingly sits down on a love chair across from him with a pencil and his journal ready to a fresh page, “D-do you want me to..” he trails off still not sure if Bucky is gonna laugh at him like he was joking the whole time.

“Draw me,” Bucky nods reassuringly and makes sure to stay still and watch, soaking Steve in while Steve starts to draw. Steves hands are trembling with nerves and he keeps having to erase to fix things, needing it perfect. 

“Relax Steve,” Bucky whispers, “This room is private. You don't have to worry, its just me and you.” 

Steve nods again and steadies his shakiness, finally getting the lines to set where he wants them to and finally getting every part of the proportions correct. Even after he finds that it is done he traces over every line again very gently and keeps looking at Bucky longer, fearing this was the only time he’d ever get to see this body in front of him like this and trying to memorize every single piece of him. 

Once he’s finally done drawing him, he timidly walks over to James to show him the journal. James admires it just as he had admired Steve while he was drawing it, he smiles softly and then Steve starts to tear the page out. Bucky’s eyes widen, “what are you doing?” 

Steve bites his lip and finishes tearing it out as neatly as he can and puts it on top of James coat that's on the other side of the couch, “for you,” he whispers.

“Then what can I give you in return?” James whispers back and Steve doesn't even remember how Bucky got so close to him but somehow Steve is standing right between Bucky’s bare legs and his shaky knees give way for him to be in the larger boys lap. 

James chuckles, not sure if Steve meant to do that or if he really was so nervous that he just fell into his arms but either way he supports the small boys body up, even when his back is straight Bucky is still much larger and his head peers down towards the others. 

“This is illegal..” Steve mumbles jokingly but obviously with a hint of seriousness.

“Oh and you’ve never broken the law before?” Bucky chuckles and slips one hand up to cup Steve’s cheek, his long fingers rest a bit in his hair too and Steve leans into the man's warmth. 

“I wont tell if you wont,” Steve chuckles making another joke even through how tense he is. 

“Sounds like a promise,” bucky nods and unbuttons Steve’s shirt with one hand while the other keeps holding onto Steve’s face to relax him and keep him grounded. Once Steve’s shirt is unbuttoned all the way bucky finally gets a look at Steve’s body and brings his hand to touch his torso very gently. He knew that Steve was small but now with him open and vulnerable like this he could really tell how gentle he was going to have to be with him. 

Steve shivers underneath Bucky's touch even though his hands aren’t cold and bucky lets his fingers dip down to the waistband of the smaller boy and hang off off one of his belt loops. Even after all of this had been done they both felt like nothing concrete had happened yet, they could stop right now and go back to a normal life, convince themselves it was just artistic curiosity and push it away but once Bucky pressed his lips against Steve’s all of that potential to backtrack was gone, and Steve loved that. Now that they were both fully in Steve was not nearly as nervous, he knew this was real and the James meant it.

Steve presses his bare chest up against Bucky’s and pulls himself closer accidentally making James hiss against the kiss when Steves clothed lap pressed against James’s naked alternative. Steve blushes and pulls away to apologize but James just shakes his head and pulls the smaller boy back in closer again to kiss him. This time James pulls the rest of Steve's shirt completely off and tosses it over where his clothes were. Steve wasn't sure what to do but pushed his body down slightly against Buckys crotch on purpose this time and James groans instead of hisses and his hips buck up slightly against him. Though Steve doesnt know much he obviously knows this is a good reaction and innocently watches Buckys face as he does it again. 

Seeing the innocent expression he made made Buckys eyes widen even more. The finger he had around Steve’s belt loop tugged downward and then both the boys made a collaborative effort to remove the trousers as quickly as possible and Steve’s underwear along with it. Steve wasn't “small” but definitely a bit different to Bucky’s size. Bucky didn't mind at all, it was the only one he’d ever seen besides his own just like Steve’s experience and so it was perfect in his eyes, uncut just like his, and the perfect size for Steve’s slim, soft body. 

Bucky wraps his large hand around them both and presses them together, mirroring motions he’d never admit he does alone. Steve bites his lip and whimpers slightly as he looks down between them to watch. He’s surprised once again never expecting to be in this situation and wriggles slightly underneath bucky’s touch in pleasure. Bucky's other arm moves from Steve’s face to his back so that he can keep holding him up supportively as the younger boy seemed a bit weak from his touch. “I've got you doll,” Bucky whispers and kisses down Steve’s neck and chest while the other hand continues to gently massage and pump them both together.

After a while of playing with both of them and rubbing Steves back gently his hand gently moves downward and massages Steve’s ass. Bucky doesn't expect anything like that to happen though, steve is just so small and he doesn't want to hurt him not to mention Its not something either of them really know how to do other than what they’ve vaguely heard of. Steve mumbles something incoherent and bucky can't understand what he said. “What’s that darling?” He mumbles out between moans. 

“I w-want to try,” Steve says confidently between gasps and he presses his bottom up into James hand to make sure he knows what he means. 

“Are you sure?” Bucky’s hands still, he looks into the other boys blue eyes to make sure he means it. Steve whines from the larger mans hands stopping but nods again.

“I dont want to hurt you,” James whispers worried, just making sure a few more times.

“I know you won’t,” steve shakes his head meaning it, “you can't hurt me more than I could get hurt for even being here right now.” 

Bucky nods hesitantly and slowly moves his hand away from between them to turn them both over so that steve can relax on his back while James kisses up and down his body slowly to make sure he’s not tense at all. Steve’s small hand lays in Buckys hair so that he can still keep touching him, needing to, as if it could get taken away so quickly. 

“Should I..” bucky trails off, his hands near Steves ass not sure what to do.

Steve nods desperately, “f-fingers, that’ll help.” 

Bucky nods and starts to push a finger into steve, a bit too quickly. Steve squeaks but controls himself to not worry. 

“S-sorry,” Bucky gasps and keeps his finger still.

Steve shakes his head and reaches down and grabs bucks wrist, “It's okay,” he nods, “I trust you.” 

Bucky nods and starts to move his finger in a bit more slower this time and keeps eye contact with steve to make sure he’s okay every second of the way. Steve relaxes now and lets his head tip back against the armrest of the sofa. Bucky takes that as a good sign and once his finger is all the way in him he starts to pull out again. He keeps up a steady pace now and kisses along the pale boys thighs hoping that will add to helping him relax. Steve swears that bucky would keep up that same pace with one finger forever out of how worried he was of hurting him, so after a while even when it was obvious he was ready for more, Steve had to moan and tell him to add another finger. Bucky hesitantly nods and starts to push a second finger into him and kisses along the shaft of Steves cock. Steve moans again surprised at the feeling of soft lips against him felt like. Bucky smiles, not in an arrogant way but just glad that he was able to make steve feel like that. 

After an agonizing while once again bucky had three fingers inside of steve and pushing them back and forth much faster after steve kept asking him to. Bucky felt like he was going crazy with need but just wanted to be so cautious. 

“Please please,” steve said with tears in his eyes, wanting James so badly. With all of his energy, which isn’t much, he reached for Buckys face and brought him up to his and kissed him, “please, please,” he whimpered more and James nodded, not able to deny him of any pleasure. He slowly pulls his fingers out of steve, feeling empty makes steve cry out softly, shutting his eyes. Bucky peppers kisses around his face not wanting to see him like that as he lines himself up with him and slowly pushes himself into him. Steve sighs finally getting what he’s been waiting for and he wraps his thin arms around the larger man's body. 

Bucky isn’t sure how fast to move so he keeps going very slowly barely even moving until steve grinds down against him with need and nods that its okay. Bucky wants to make sure he feels as good as possible so he lets one hand snake between them again and gently stroke steve. Steves back arches in pleasure and nods again, moaning and grinding even more until bucky follows with his pace and speeds up. Steve isn’t sure what bucky does but as he goes deeper it feels completely different, Bucky thrusts into a specific spot that has the smaller boy dig his nails into Buckys back to hold himself together. Steve nods to let bucky know to keep thrusting right there. James nods back understanding and holds steve close to his body, kissing up his neck to hold himself together as he knows he’s very close but needs to help the smaller boy first. 

James keeps the speed up until he feels Steves hips falter, bucking upwards into the larger mans hand. He makes obscene noises that send Bucky over the edge as well as he buries himself to the hilt inside of him and also buries his face into Steve’s neck. Steve wraps his legs around James back to keep him close as he orgasms between them and James does the same inside of him, both gasping for air and gripping at each others hair. Steve let out final whimpers as he finished and nuzzled his nose against James cheek, seeking affection after everything that had happened. James pulls out of him slowly and picks him up to steve lay on top of his chest. Once in the position, Steve flutters his eyes closed in contentment and Bucky relaxingly rubs one hand up and down his back and the other hand plays with his hair to help him relax. 

Steve falls asleep easily and so does James not long after from the combined exhaustion and shared heat between them. All is peaceful and well for them until the middle of the night when they hear a loud booming crash and feel the room start to tilt to the side...


End file.
